The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to latches for electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors often include latches for latching the electrical connector to another device, such as, but not limited to, another connector, a common housing for a mated pair of connectors, a cage for a pluggable transceiver module, and/or the like. At least some known latches for electrical connectors include auto-return springs that bias the latch to the latched position thereof.
Known latches for electrical connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known latches for electrical connectors are bulky and may occupy more space than is desired on a housing of the electrical connector. By occupying valuable housing space, such known latches may increase the overall size of the electrical connector, harm the form factor of the electrical connector, and/or harm the aesthetics of the electrical connector. For example, at least some known latches may snag on other objects, structures, and/or the like, for example during mating of the electrical connector with a corresponding mating connector.